A letter to Spyro SF interview
by Remi Silvergold
Summary: A letter to Spyro that I made for the Sunny Flight project and, in addition, you'll have the interview for the SF contibutors (so you will know a bit more about me)


My dear Spyro,

Where to begin...

First of all, _**thank you**_. Thank you for everything. You were here for me during almost my entire life (even if I'm just 18 for the moment). You were here for me in my childhood, when I discovered you with the little McDonald electronic toys, with Crash Bandicoot, and when, later, I had the first game of you, _A Hero's Tail_ , on Gamecube, the same christmas I had the first VHS of a Myazaki's movie. Yes, I remember spending so many hours into this game, playing the first time in German and don't understanding a single thing (because, well, I am not German!), always taking from the beginning when I was playing it, having no saving card. And, when I had one... Oh! I almost became a No Life with that game, knowing every single details by heart, capable to finish the game 100% in a single day non stop!

Too bad I don't have a Gamecube anymore, nor _A Hero's Tail_...

My dear Spyro, you always were here for me in the worst moments of my life, you were here for me when the darkest thoughts floated into my head, into my soul and spirit. I was a lone child, a lone fat and sad child, trying to smile but having atrophied lips. And, thanks to you, I broke this paralysing curse that life summoned on my mouth and I smiled. Thank to you and everything you have made for me without even knowing it (because we come from two different beatiful worlds, two different universes: you from the fictional; me from reality).

And, even today, you continue to be here for me when everything goes wrong, and even when everything goes right.

And when I discovered _The Legend of Spyro_ , it was one of the greatest things that happened to my life... Yes, despiste all the defaults of this trilogy, she will always have a special place into my heart... Why? Those games are too linked to my personal story. Linked to the parents and the family; linked to your fear of solitude (me who always was the lone child and who hated myself)... And this fight agaisnt Malefor, the one your feared to become the same... Ah! In this fear, I was like "I know what you feel" in front of my screen: I had the same fear... and I always have it. They can always say that you are a Gary Stue, that you are the "perfect" and annoying heroe, with no _real_ caracter... but I will always defend the fact that your fears are real fears because I felt them during so many years in my life, the fact that some persons as me recognized themselves in you (despite the Over Powered powers, we can all agree). The story wasn't original at all, yes, full of Fantasy's clichés, but I don't care...

For me, into my heart, despite all your defaults, like an inexperimented child in term of art criticism, you'll always be perfect, no matter what the others can say, even if they are wrong, even if they are right.

Ah! After all, it's because of you that I met the majority of my dearest friends, it's because of you that I have my passion of the dragons, my passion for the imaginary, the Fantasy genre (okay, Tolkien played a bit in here too but...), the incredible journeys and adventures! It's because of you that I have took again a book and began to read so much (to finally be where I am, as a student into a Literature's University) (and, yhea, I know, it was because of one or two fanfics), that I want to write AND that I could upgrade my writing style and skills through so many RP _TLOS_ forums, that I have this passion of video games too, that I really discovered some of the themes I want to dig into what I do! It's because of you that I continued to even live when everything was dark around me! It would be funny if it would be because of you that I find love and that I find a job too...

" _Even in the darkest of time, there is always hope. But sometime fear cloud our vision. Sometime our strength gives out. And yet sometime, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war."_

You won't believe how those last sentences were some solid bricks of my foundations...

Yes, I thank you, Spyro, for everything.

I thank you and I love you. I love you as a pal, a friend, as a brother, as a father. And, if one of my dearest (impossible?) dream becomes true, as a "son", an adoptive son: I would be like a senile old man if I could make a book, a novel adaptation of _The Legend of Spyro_. After all, as the the theory says, you never love a child more than when this one is adopted.

And I had to write this letter to tell you that, even if this one is really short compared to what I really would write, to every details I can tell, every _thank you_ I can say (I can be annoying by this repetition, I know and I don't fucking care!).

So, now, because I can't really make a long long letter, I will have to make it in short and finish this letter. But, before defintly put an end to this, I will say a last but not least

 _ **Thank You!**_

 _Rémi "Silvergold" Sieffert_

 **1\. Since this is a Spyro project, what got you into these games? What are some of your favorite things about the franchise?**

What got me into those games? Hmmm... I first got the little McDonald toys. But, what got me into those games, really into the games is that:

Imagine that little blond child, into a supermarket, like a month before his 5th christmas. He looks at the video games because, after having Mario Kart and Sonic, he fell in love with that media. And, there, something immediatly catches his eyes: a jacket in which you had a dragon. A purple dragon. He looks at his mom and "mommy! mommy! Can I have that? I want that! Pleaaaase." You remember: a month before christmas. So mommy said no and, at christmas, he opened his gifts. He first had two VHS, two Myazaki's movies: _Spirited Away_ and _Princess Mononoke_. Then, he opened his other gift, a Gamecube Game. And, when he discovered what this was, he was so happy that he could yell "NINTENDO SIXTY FOUUUUUUUR!" And that game was Spyro, A Hero's Tail. And this child was me. Oh ! I became a No Life after that, because I loved everything in this game. And I made discover those games to the best friend I had at this time. So, yhea, A Hero's Tail will always be in my heart for all the memories I have with it, all the childhood memories.  
But AHT is not my favorite one. No, indeed, my favorites one are The Legend of Spyro, that I discovered in a super market too, despite all the defaults the games have. I was a fan of Fantasy at 7 and I really loved The Lord of the Ring. So Imagine me when I discovered the games, with Elijah Wood for Spyro in addition. I simply loved the story and loved the musics and lands and characters (even Sparx!), the fact that I could control a dragon: I was an amazed and dreaming child (and I always am, I believe) and the three games just penetrated through my heart with a diamond pickaxe which you added multiple cheat codes. Plus, the story of the games was linked to my personal one. So I think it plays too. Plus, I put it in my letter, but I love Spyro because it's a major brick to my entire foundation: heck ! It's one of the reasons why I want to become I writer and that I am curently in a literature University!

So, yhea, what's my very favorite thing of this franchise are... well, literally everything and I see that I made a freaking monologue here and I'm sorry for that XD

 **2\. Are you into any other franchises now (games, books, comics, movies, etc)?**

Yhea, I'm into other franchises than Spyro (even if Spyro is #1 for me XD), and there's a LOT of franchise XD I'm into the Stephen King's univers one (because, yes, all his books are related to each other... And Imma big fan of this guy XD), into American Gods, into Lovecraft, into My Little Pony (I know, I dare put this right next to Lovecraft), I'm into all the books writen by a great french writer Alain Damasio (he even participated to the scenario of Life Is Strange and made the scenario of Remember Me)... I'm into the Middle Earth, into the Seven Kingdoms, into the Discworld... So, yhea, I'm into lots and lots and franchises (because I won't maka another monologue XD)

 **3\. Do you have any original projects or ideas you're working on or like to play around with?**

Yyyyup! I have! But most of all are in french (for the moment) and, most of all, unfinished. First of all, I write a book serie with a very good friend of mine: The Igniis and Glaackiem's Epic, a serie in which I work in since 2015, first book still unifinished (we are lazy and occupated the most of the time... XD) but one short novel is done (but not published yet). And we want it to be the best book we can do), and it will talks about kings, gods, their vision of the worlds, dragons, cynical thoughts, political questions, dramas, mythes, epicness, etc... And I won't say anything more to not spoiling and let you discover if you are interested. Next, for personal project, well, I know it will be really hard, but I really want to do a novelization of TLOS XD I do lots of Rp forum things linked to Spyro (but it's only in french...) And, for things I'm working on curently and that I posted on DA is the Pure Light's fanfic I'm making, Ironhorns (yes, a fanfic OF a fanfic... XD). You can check it if ya want, it's still ongoing (and, if you do, I hope you'll like it XD) ^^ Aaaand I have some other projects in head but I'm not gonna talk about it (my answer is already too long XD)

 **4\. What would you say is inspiring to you as a creator and in life?**

Hmmm... Let me search and not making it too long XD Nature (especially mountains), music and art in general mostly inspire me. Dreams, Nightmares and History also inspire me... To be honnest, everything inspires me because everything is interesting, in life AND as a creator (mostly as a creator) XD Plus, I'm just 18 so maybe I'll have some very specific things that will inspire me later XD Oh, and I love Diogene, the greek cynical, with all he said and did during his life (seriously, check a bit what he did in his life if you want to have a good laugh ^^). So, yhea, if you want to know basicaly my inspirations: I'm a gothic-romantic, Fantasy and SF fan most of all, and I'm a good living and jovial person who loves life (even if I can have some really dark thoughts, sometime XD) ^^

 **5\. Is there anything else you want to say that you haven't gotten to yet?**

I hope you like what I did for this project, sorry for making monologues like I did (I'm worst than Volteer and slower than G.R.R Martin for my work, holy jeez! XD), it's been fun to answer and to participate to the project, I hope that you'll raise enough money, Razz ^^ For all the persons who read all of it, you're awesome (don't worry, it's almost finished). And I see ya all later!


End file.
